


network love

by yijeong



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ficlet, Light Angst, Long-Distance Friendship, M/M, Unrequited Love, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25587499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yijeong/pseuds/yijeong
Summary: ..., kenma decided with a heavy heart that it’s safer to simply admire from afar.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 21





	network love

**Author's Note:**

> i was way into hq in 2016-2017 and i have Fallen back into my love for it which also means i have to write for it
> 
> i got this idea from a song but i dont rmbr which one D: the title doesnt match but my head is empty lol

kenma was focused on placing the last few blocks of his new minecraft house, slouched forward with eyes glued to the tv screen, when his phone vibrating pulled him out of his reverie.

kuroo (: 14:17  
hey kenma  
how u holding up today?

kenma 14:19  
i was just playing mc  
building house rn

kuroo (: 14:22  
ull have to show me  
did u eat today yet?

kenma 14:23  
oh  
i havent

kuroo (: 14:25  
why dont u take a break, yeah?  
go eat smthn and stretch ur legs

texting back a quick thumbs up, kenma hesitantly put down his controller before sliding off from his bed, stretching his arms way up above his head, relishing in the way the joints in his shoulders popped. if it weren't for kuroo he knows he wouldn't have moved until it was well into the evening, even if he doesn't want to admit it. 

kuroo moved across the country in the middle of his third year at nekoma, something about his mom needing to relocate for her job. he broke the news one lazy morning from where they laid next to each other, kenma almost not believing it at first, turning to the older with an unreadable expression.

“you're trying to tell a joke, right?” he remembers the edge of desperation that tinged his voice, “because this kind of shock humor isn’t funny,”

shuffling closer and engulfing kenma in his arms, kuroo paused for a long moment, “...no, i’m serious. we're leaving in two weeks, i know it’s so sudden, no one thought it would actually happen but it did and…”

“we were supposed to go to nationals together, you promised me,” at this point, he was quietly sobbing into kuroo’s hoodie, his grip tightening on the fabric, “we had so many things planned, you can't leave me,”

but he did, there wasn't much anyone could do in that situation. true to his word, at the end of those two weeks everything kuroo owned was packed and shoved into boxes, and his family was headed across the country, thousands upon thousands of miles away from the little suburb he called home.

not wanting to think about it, kenma shook his head rid of the thoughts before going into the kitchen for something quick and easy to eat. it ended up being a small bowl of cereal, and he leaned back against the counter as he pulled out his phone again.

kenma 14:39  
hey kuroo  
i miss u  
ur stupid for moving so far

kuroo (: 14:41  
haha, this is sudden  
u all good kozume?  
i miss u too though

kenma 14:45  
dont call me that :p  
i just miss u  
petition for u to come back?

kuroo 14:47  
….  
i’ll sign 

kenma 14:48  
me too  
i hope we get enough signatures 

kuroo 14:51  
i’m sure we will (:  
dont sweat it

“i won't,” 

kenma pocketed his phone again, appetite forgotten as he made his way back to his room, nearly face planting onto his bed as he flopped onto it.

“i’m so in love with you, it fucking sucks,” kenma groaned into his blankets, feeling his face heat up as he confessed to the empty room.

the chances of kuroo ever loving him back was next to none, they’re best friends and nothing more, but that doesn't make the yearning he feels in his chest any less painful. sometimes he’ll drop subtle hints, send kuroo a love song, borderline flirt with him, but nothing ever comes of it.

either kuroo is extremely dense, or he caught on long ago but decided to stay quiet about it. regardless of which it is, it drives kenma up a wall nearly every day, feeling a pang in his heart each time he gets a text asking if he’s eaten yet or a simple goodnight message wishing him sweet dreams.

pushing himself back to a sitting position and grabbing the controller, kenma decided with a heavy heart that it’s safer to simply admire from afar.


End file.
